zapklinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuiri
Zuiri is a female Sub-God of Chaos who is currently part of the Liserian Defenders. She currently resides in the town of Serta, Liseria. She is married to Eve who they have 8 children between. Personality She comes off as a bit "Crazy" at times. It is unknown why she actually comes off as whacky and a bit odd though it is theorised to be a part of her whole Chaos sub-god job. Examples of this wackyness include her obsession with Toast and having no sense of personal space, often getting right into peoples spaces, touching anything they want. Some people even think that its all a persona and deep down she is actually pretty normal. History Pre Arcs Not much is known currently about her life before the paralaxian arcs. Controller Arc She was not very relevent during the controller arc, she often would be more of a nuisance than any help. Vance Arc She wasn't present during this arc. Marlow Arc She wasn't present during this arc. Mr Pohe Arc She was a very active part of this arc. She is the one responsible for being able to get people out of the prison along with her girlfriend Eve. Glitch Arc She wasn't present during the arc. Grace Arc She wasn't present during the arc. Drego Arc Part 1 During this part of the drego arc, she was mostly a supporting character, providing more of a comic relief in the situation. She decided to send her girlfriend away to the main group and leave herself behind to fend off the demons on Paralax. While Paralax was being invaded, sometime between Eve being sent away and when Zuiri was called up, Zuiri had given birth to her octuplets. Drego Arc Part 2 She was an active part in the final fight against Drego. She would send her mother, a giant racoon to help fight against Drego's demon hoarde. Ander Arc She is seen currently just punting zombies away. Power She is considered the most powerful of the main cast, having sub-god powers and abilities though due to her lack of wanting to help half the time the group rarely gets to utilise her full potential. She is seen to have transdimensional powers, being able to summon portals and manipulate space itself at will, this is seen when she goes off on her "adventures" with eve and co. She however does have her limits though in power, as seen in the Drego Arc when Drego easily defeats her in a quick battle. Relationships Eve Eve is her longlife Wife and closest person to Zuiri. They met after Zuiri encountered her asking for an adventure, Eve surprised her by actually accepting her invitation. Their relationship is very close and can come off as very sexual, though it seems despite this they don't feel that physical contact is the only thing keeping their relationship together, they have an understanding, even if it sometimes feels one sided on eve's side. Zuiri finds it still hard to express proper love, but Eve's patience is what keeps them going. Mixxi Her and Mixxi are relatives, specifically cousins though they had a rather short lived incestual relationship at some point in their past which is often referenced and hinted at during their interactions.Category:Characters Category:Sub-Gods Category:Defenders